Almost Is Never Enough
by lonelystar24
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton have dated since 8th grade. One day over summer, Troy breaks up with her. Why? Now, in their senior year of high school, watch as they both struggle with emotions, new loves, betrayal and even more heartbreak.


**So this story came to my mind when I was listening to Ariana Grande's album. I absolutely love this song and it has soooo much emotion to it. I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

_Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton have dated since 8__th__ grade. One day over summer, Troy breaks up with her. Now, in their senior year of high school, watch as they both struggle with emotions, new loves, betrayal and even more heartbreak._

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

As I walked the halls of my last year at this school, I saw Troy Bolton. I sighed at the sight of him and hugged my books to my chest and passed by him without saying a word. Let's back track. Troy and I use to date. Actually we dated for 3 years. Ever since 8th grade. We were inseparable. Unfortunately we broke up, recently. We are both seniors at East High and seeing him kills me. I love him, but in all honesty, life didn't want us together and it was pretty clear we weren't right for each other.

I got to my locker and Taylor, my best friend, was standing there, waiting for me. I smiled lightly at her and opened my locker.

"How are you?" she asked. I shrugged and took out the books I needed for the next few classes. "Gabriella."she said.

"I've had better days, Tay." I said and closed my locker. I then noticed her boyfriend, Chad Danforth, come over to us. Might I add, Chad is Troy's best friend. To say things got really awkward in our circle of friends was an understatement.

"Hey babe." he said as he kissed Taylor on the cheek and she smiled. "Hey Gabs." he said to me and I smiled a little at him.

"I'll let you two have your privacy." I said and walked to home room by myself.

* * *

On my way walking to home room, I bumped into someone and I fell on the ground. 'Great. Just what I need.' I thought. I sighed and looked up and saw blue eyes staring at me. I couldn't speak. I swallowed and stood up as I watched him pick up my books. He stood up right and we just started into each others eyes. Those electrifying bright baby blue's that got me hypnotized and made me weak. My eyes got all watery and I grabbed my book from him, muttered a thank you, and ran to the bathroom. I went into a stall and locked myself in it and started sobbing. I just never understand why he broke up with me. Was I not good enough for him? Did we move to fast? I just didn't know why.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I watched her run off and I sighed. I didn't think she cared that much about me. I shrugged to myself and made my way to my locker to grab my notebook. She still couldn't be hung up on the break up, right? I mean it's been a couple of months. Whatever. As I was getting my notebook, my new girlfriend, Mackenzie, made her way in between me and my locker. I smirked down at her.

"Well, good morning sexy." I said. She smiled at me.

"Morning, handsome." she said and kissed me. Hey, I know what you're thinking. I'm an ass. Was it a crime to have a new girlfriend?

"So since my parents are going away this weekend, I was thinking of having a little get together. Your friends, my friends, some drinks, condoms.." she said seductively.

"I like where this is going." I said. "I'll talk to the team and my friends see what they say." I moved her to the side and closed my locker. "C'mon. I can't afford to be late this year." I said and grabbed her hand and we made our way to home room.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Alright students, settle down." Ms. Darbus said. Gabriella had walked in the class, clutching her book to her chest. "Nice of you to join us, Ms. Montez." Gabriella made her way to her seat and sat down.

"Sorry Ms. Darbus." she muttered.

"Sorry won't cut it. Detention." Ms. Darbus said and Gabriella sighed.

"Looks like Ms. Goody two shoes is a rebel." Mackenzie said and Troy laughed.

"Since detention seems so funny to you, Mr. Bolton, you can also join Ms. Montez." Ms. Darbus said and Troy groaned.

"Ms. Darbus, your honor, Troy can't afford detention our senior year." Chad imputed.

"And that will be 15 minutes for you too, Mr. Danforth." She exclaimed.

"It's like freshman year all over again." Taylor whispered to some people.

"15 for you as well Ms. McKessie." she bellowed. "The weekend is over people!"

* * *

It was now detention time and Gabriella, Chad, Troy and Taylor went to the auditorium. They saw Darbus and what she had. Paint brushes and props to be fix. They groaned.

"You know the drill." she said. They all headed to the stage to do their duties. It was extremely quiet. Chad then starts humming a song. Gabriella looks over at him and smiles and hums along. They both burst out laughing.

"You guys are crazy." Taylor said as she laughed with them. Troy harshly stapled a paper leaf to the fake tree which caused them to jump and stop laughing. Kelsi Nielson came from the back stage.

"Hey guys. I see Darbus has you all in detention again." she said. They all nodded and chuckled lightly. There was an awkward silence.

"So Kels, what have you been up to?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh you know, the usual. Writing songs for Darbus for the musical this year." Kelsi said. An idea popped in her head. "You guys should totally audition."

"Uh, I'm sorry Kels. My singing ended at Lava Springs." Chad said.

"Oh C'mon guys. It's our last year here." Kelsi said. She looked at Troy and Gabriella. "Troy, Gabs, you two are the most known singers in the school should definitely be in it."

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other but quickly looked away from each other.

"I'm sorry but I don't think Mac would like that." Troy said scratching the back of his head. Chad looked at him.

"You have a new girlfriend?" Chad asked. Taylor looked at Gabriella who looked down.

"Uh, yeah." Troy said. Gabriella kept painting her set. Kelsi sighed and went to her piano. She started playing a familiar tune that she knew Gabriella and Troy couldn't resist.

(A/N: Kelsi_-_Underlined _Gabriella-Italics._ **Troy-Bold. **_**Gabriella and Troy-Bold italics. **__Gabriella and Kelsi-Italics underlined _Everyone-Normal)

Na na na na

Na na na na yeah You are the music in me

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"

Make you listen? There's a reason.

Gabriella came in and started smiling.

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter or a happy ever after_

Troy cleared his throat and started to sing with Gabriella and she looked at him.

_**Your harmony to the melody**_

_**It's echoing inside my head**_

_A single voice_ **(Single voice)**

_Above the noise_

_**And like a common thread**_

Troy looks into Gabriella's eyes.

**Hmm, you're pulling me**

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

**Oh, you are the music in me**

**Yeah it's living in all of us**

_And it's brought us here because_

_**Because you are the music in me**_

_**Na na na na **_**(Ohh)**

_**Na na na na na**_

**Yeah yeah yeah** _(Na na na na)_

_**You are the music in me**_

Gabriella smiles at Troy and starts walking towards him and he starts walking towards her.

_It's like I knew you before we met _**(Before we met)**

_Can't explain it _**(Ohh ohh)**

_There's no name for it_ **(No name for it)**

Troy takes her hand and pulls her close to him.

_I sang you words I never said_

**And it was easy** (So easy)

**Because you see the real me** (I see)

**As I**_** am**_ _**You understand**_

_**And that's more than I've ever known**_

Troy poked Gabriella's nose and she giggled.

_To hear your voice_ **(Hear your voice)**

_Above the noise_** (Ohh ohh)**

_**And no, I'm not alone**_

_Oh you're singing to me_ **(Ohh yeah)**

They both started to dance around the stage. The gang had heard the song from the hallway and went into the auditorium and watched their two best friends have fun.

_**When I hear my favorite song**_

_**I know that we belong **_**(Yeah ohh)**

_**You are the music in me**_ _**It's living in all of us**_

_**And it's brought us here because**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Together we're gonna sing **_**(Yeah)**

**We got the power to sing what we feel** _(What we feel)_

**Connected and real**

_**Can't keep it all inside**_ _(Ohh)_

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to dance.

Na na na na _(Ohh yeah)_

Na na na na na _(Ohh yeah)_

**Yeah yeah yeah** (Na na na na)

_You are the music in me _**(In me)**

Na na na na _(Ohh yeah)_

Na na na na na _(Ohh yeah)_

Na na na na

You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song**(Favorite song)**

I know that we belong _(We belong)_

You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

It's brought us here because _(Here because)_

You are the music in me

Na na na na _(Ohh yeah)_

Na na na na _(Ohh yeah)_

Na na na na

Troy rested his forehead against Gabriella's and they looked in each others eyes. You are the music in me

**(Yeah)**

"Troy, what are you doing?" a voice said. They both snapped their heads to where the voice came from and saw that Mackenzie was standing there, furious.

* * *

**SO what do you guys think? Review. **

**Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
